


【鸣佐】A级任务

by Nuclearself



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclearself/pseuds/Nuclearself
Summary: 一篇车 简单粗暴 也很黄暴（？
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	【鸣佐】A级任务

**Author's Note:**

> 代发的肉文 请移步lofter 清音陋屋 
> 
> 太太们写文不容易 请大家多多积极在lof里和太太留言互动鸭！give and take嘛（自来也语（（不是  
> 谢谢大家配合辽！

“当！唰！”

鸣人怎么也没有想到他只走开了一小会儿，佐助就遇袭了，当他发现有什么不对赶回来时，战斗已接近尾声。

佐助用草薙剑解决了一个又一个敌人，在他想要喘口气时，身后就有东西缠绕上来。从对方防御最薄弱的背后突袭，是很正确的决定，然而，刚才佐助的攻击可不算正式。只见刹那间他的全身上下流动着白蓝色的电光，早已被千鸟流麻痹的敌人在身后倒地了。许是想要破釜沉舟，在佐助彻底放松之时，一个又细又尖的东西插在了他的小腿上，静脉中注入不属于自己的冰冷液体……

“咳咳……没力气杀你，手边也只有这个了，虽然死不了，但也足够屈辱和让人难受的……”那个人在弥留之际吐出了这么一句话，佐助并没有留意到他嘴边挂上的色情的笑，吊车尾姗姗来迟——

“混蛋！你在干嘛？快放开佐助！”那个吊车尾急急地冲向前，手中的野果和刚打满水的竹筒摔在地上，佐助反应过来，反手一剑劈断那只拿着针筒的手，正打算问清楚那个药是什么的时候，他发现那个人已面色青紫地死去了，嘴边淌下红色的液体，是咬舌自尽的。

剩下半管液体的针筒和剑同时掉在地上，鸣人快步走过去将那个针筒拾起来，反复查看着——针筒上什么都没有写，不是医疗忍者的他自然也不会分析药物成分。

“只有两种情况会用针筒下毒，也许目的是要把对方神不知鬼不觉地除掉，也许目的不在于对方性命而是对方手上的东西。前者是剧毒，把药注射进去就能立刻杀死人，后者是慢性毒药，一般得到想要的东西就会把解药拿出来。我检查过，这些人的背包内都没有解药，只有兵粮丸什么的，由此可以推断佐助并不是中了致命的毒药。”鸣人说，他没有像四年前那样慌里慌张遇事只会大吼大叫，他和佐助冷静地查找了那些尸体身上有没有带有药物之类的东西，“但是佐助你必须要去医疗忍者那里检查一下，然而距离这里十几公里外才有一个小镇，不知道这个药有什么作用，要是有小樱在就好了……佐助，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“没事。”佐助敷衍地应了一声，他现在确实还没有什么感受，他的思想已经被那人临死前的话攫取了，不会让人死但会让人难受和屈辱吗？难受他是能够猜到的，屈辱又是什么意思呢？他只担心会为了几个杂碎影响任务进度，反倒拖了那吊车尾的后退，他可不想丢尽宇智波家的颜面。于是，他尝试着凝聚查克拉，却有什么东西阻塞着他的经络。

“那好，佐助，废话不多说，我们抓紧赶路吧。咦？佐助，你怎么了？”

听到声响，鸣人回过头来，只见佐助痛苦地蹲在地上，他尝试了几次凝聚查克拉，却只是让查克拉在经络里胡乱地窜来窜去，某个难以启齿的部位开始亢奋，随着时间的推移愈演愈烈。那种药的作用是靠查克拉催化的吗？是为了阻止他完成任务吗？

“你怎么了？”鸣人试探着想走过来扶他，这管试剂是什么他是不确定的，佐助会怎么样也是不确定的，他有些颤抖，怨恨自己没有保护好佐助，也怨恨那些偷袭佐助的人为什么那样丧心病狂。当他接近佐助时，却被佐助喝住了：

“我还能走，你别过来。”他微微低着头，尽力想要正常地站起身，衣料摩擦着那个男性特有的部位几乎让他舒服的想要叫出来，他苦涩地笑了一下，真是下作啊……可他不能让鸣人知道，只要过了这十几里路找到医疗忍者就能解决了吧，不行的话也可以找个女人，他对自己的zhencao一向看的不重要。

在阒暗的夜色下鸣人看不到佐助的神情，但他似乎很反常，佐助一再强调自己没事，只是暂时运不起查克拉，他催促鸣人快些走。这一夜大概是不能睡了，鸣人只能希望到了小村里能好好睡一觉。

鸣人走在前面，佐助走在后面，通常他们都是并排走的，佐助走的异常缓慢，鸣人时不时要停下来等他。

他们的距离渐渐拉大了，确实，不催动查克拉的话，佐助不会觉得太过难受，但是他的理智也在逐渐丧失，开始不可控起来，他的脑中浮现出了很多不好的画面。

他深吸了一口夜晚干净的空气，微凉的气流顺着他的喉管划过四肢百骸，他竭力平复着燥热的身体，但似乎那种凉意并不足以促使他回归理智。他注视着走在前方的背影，鸣人的身体一定像他的性格一样温暖。佐助突然有一种冲动想去拥抱那个人，那个人一定能将他解救于水深火热之中的。

在鸣人再一次回过头时，他们的距离已经很近了，只剩下几厘米，他能清晰地感觉到对方的温度，他已经控制不住自己的理智了。

鸣人这时候看清楚了佐助的模样，借着月光。佐助裸露在外的皮肤泛起了潮红，眼里多了丝媚意，原先看似禁欲的薄唇微启，仿佛是在邀请，又仿佛是在欲拒还迎。

他的呼吸短暂地滞了一下，他是第一次看到这样的佐助，不得否认，原本他只是觉得佐助冷，从没有觉得佐助艳。此刻尽力隐忍的佐助却是将二者完美的结合起来，是的，那是冷冷的艳。

燥热的因子弥散在空气中，混杂着佐助温热的吐息，这使他忍不住红了脸，想要将脸别开又觉得这样做很奇怪，脑袋僵僵地仿佛不能动弹。

这样的对峙并未持续多久，他看到佐助的嘴唇开合了几下，却吐不出一句完整的话来。但鸣人还是从他唇瓣的开合读出了什么——尽管佐助并没有把话说完。或许从佐助被暗算的开始就注定了结局，于鸣人来说，自始至终都只有一条路可走。他在心里默念了一句“佐助，不要怨我”，便压着佐助的脑袋，按向自己的唇。

鸣人并没有过接吻的经验，他的舌粗鲁地撞进佐助的口中，没有任何技巧的粗暴的亲吻，或许疼痛多过快感。对方愣了两秒，很快便更加热情地回应着他，柔软的地方撞上坚硬的牙齿，鸣人的嘴唇被磕肿了一块，他相信佐助也是的，但后者一副浑然不觉的样子，不是感觉不到疼痛，情欲已经蚕食了他的理智，也鼓舞了鸣人。

在鸣人觉得他快要断气的时候，佐助放开了他。

“对不起。”佐助退后了几步，有些不耐烦地坐在了地上，他逃避着鸣人的视线。不是没有过亲密接触，只是之前的那两次都是因为意外，而这一次……是在情欲的发酵下他做出了如此不理智的举动。

鸣人大口地呼吸着，看着意识回笼一些的佐助，鸣人也觉得罪恶起来，佐助刚刚的行为扰乱了他的思绪，这种莫名其妙的亲吻让他觉得烦躁，但没有厌恶。他很想把佐助揪起来质问他是为什么，这是无理的，也是荒唐的，因为佐助更加不知道原因，而且这种不经大脑思考做出的行为也很快被后者用理智压下来，佐助是无辜的。

但鸣人不是，他早就发现自己对佐助的情感不正常，究竟是什么时候变质的他也不知道。他一直克制着自己，可是他的忍耐在今天彻底被打破了。

好像是要寻找答案一般，他走近了佐助，察觉到了有人靠近，佐助抬头，他的眼神迷离地看着鸣人蹲下身，将食指伸进了自己的口中，后者配合地舔舐着。他的口腔很温热，他的体内也是这样温暖的吗？他蹲下身，手指在佐助的口中抽插着模拟着性交。

＊

佐助躺倒在披风上，衣衫已经半褪，露出白皙又带点粉嫩的肌肤，长期锻炼的肌肉紧实有力，也不会太过夸张，一切都是恰到好处的。

微凉的又带些薄茧的手掌覆盖在佐助裸露的皮肤上，当他的手指划过佐助的腹外斜肌，他感到身下的佐助轻轻磨蹭了他一下，两片薄唇不自觉地分开，一丝微不可闻的轻吟短促地从他的唇齿间溢出。

鸣人抚弄佐助的速度极慢，似乎是想要做足前戏让后者好好感受一下快感，可是他的动作是不得要领的，佐助在他的抚弄下并未有多少的释放，直到鸣人的手无意间划过他的乳头。佐助剧烈地颤抖了一下，肾上腺素通过脉搏渗入血液之中，心剧烈的跳动着，在岑寂的夜晚格外清晰。

他觉出佐助对他刚刚的抚摸反应很大，于是专心侍弄着那两个小点，他起了点坏心思，指尖仅仅在他的胸膛以及乳晕处停留，就是不愿意去触及最中心的那两个小点。他亲吻着佐助泛红的眼眶，舌轻轻地刻画着后者的眼窝，他的嘴唇缓缓下移，然后伏在佐助的胸前，小心逗弄着那个花蕾。舌尖画着圈儿由乳晕缓缓向中心靠拢，既满足了佐助又能让两个人的情欲继续被刺激着亢奋了。

这回两个人裤裆里的某物都彻底抬起了头来，肿胀着无处宣泄，鸣人褪下佐助的裤子，当最后一块遮羞布滑落时，佐助的阴茎跳了出来，顶端渗出了薄薄的黏液，落入手中的火热比想象中的还要亢奋。佐助的阴茎不大也不小，形状非常可爱。鸣人用膝盖挤开佐助的双腿，双手在佐助勃起的阴茎上下撸动着，汗液打湿了他的体毛，说不出的色情和淫荡。

在情事上男孩子都是无师自通的，就连吊车尾如鸣人也是很快就掌握了技巧。他的手指探入佐助的后庭，指尖在紧致的入口处按压徘徊，带着黏滑液体的手指试探着进入了火热的小穴，这一过程并不困难，佐助那本不是用来承欢的内壁早已被自动分泌的肠液濡湿了，柔软的粉嫩的软肉随着鸣人的动作被翻了出来。异物入侵的微微刺痛感让佐助皱了皱眉，有些难受也有些舒服，感官被放大了无数倍，佐助好像被痛觉刺激的突然清醒了一点一样，他费力地合拢双腿，侧头狠狠乜了鸣人一眼，只是此刻的他没有丝毫威慑力，倒不如说有种邀请的意味在里头。也就在那一刻，鸣人再一次把手伸向他的敏感点，半是爱抚半是讨好的安慰他，理智只挣扎了片刻，他很快就再一次被情欲填满了。

他曲起了双腿方便鸣人扩展，他此时完全被情欲操控，以往的孤高不复存在，倒添了些妓女的风情。

“放松点，佐助。”他轻轻拍击着佐助的臀部，放进了第二根手指，指腹搔刮着撑开内壁，将指尖往里送了进去，借着那黏滑的东西，指尖几次进退的动作变得自然，他再次反覆这样的动作直至进退变得顺畅时，接著又加入第二根手指企图再将那火热的紧窒撑开一些。 他手指推进撤出的时间渐渐加快，他本来就不是什么有耐心的人，他正强迫佐助适应手指的宽度，以适应接下来的侵犯。直到佐助的红唇微张，无意识地轻吐出了一声“好疼啊”他才短暂的停下。

可是此刻躺在他身下的是佐助也不是佐助，这是佐助的身体没错，却是没有自我意识的佐助，他的内里只剩下依据快乐逃避着痛苦的本我丶操控着。

鸣人承认自己急躁了一些，两根手指还不能完全探入他就迫不及待地放进去了第三根第四根，但他确实有些难忍自己的欲望，而没有顾及佐助的感受，是否他也能和自己一样很好的享受情事。

可是现在正伏在佐助身上施虐的鸣人又是理智的吗？他同样克制不住自己的欲望，不，从某种程度上来说他更加无法克制自己，因为佐助在短暂的回归意识时会选择反抗，而他的头脑一直清醒冷静着想要继续。

原先一直复杂的囚困着他的情愫更加清晰起来，让他无法忽略，内心泛起淡淡的一股子惆怅，然后转变为性本能，鸣人将手指换成了自己的性器放了进去，只是龟头的没入就让鸣人获得了前所未有的快感，他不敢想象倘若他整根埋进去会怎么样。佐助的内壁太过灼热紧致，仿佛没有扩张过一样，又好像在手指撤出到性器插入的那一点点空隙又自动闭合了，像个未经人事的处子一般，不，佐助本来就是。

他缓缓将性器向前推动着，既然进去了，就没有退出来的道理，龟头进去了离整根没入也不远了。

鸣人轻轻抚慰着佐助的身体：“放松点，佐助，把你的身体和心彻彻底底地交给我。”他亲吻着佐助的嘴唇，后者发出一声难耐的呜咽，小声的嘤咛，他的眼眸漆黑而黯淡，他什么也听不到什么也觉不出，从身体深处的疲累与背德让他失了神。但不知在鸣人的安慰还是轻吻之下，他放开了自己的身体，接纳了沉沦的快感。

佐助的内壁绞着鸣人的阴茎，等他急急想要撤出的抽动时候，那里收缩了一下，只觉得一阵炽热液体喷入前列腺的异样感，鸣人一不留意已经射在了他的里面。

鸣人又舒服的禁不住往里捅了捅。所有的感觉似乎都汇集在这一块地方，他能清晰地感受到柔软的括约肌吞含着他的阴茎，似乎要往更深带去。虽然紧实却不再可以收紧要把入侵体内的异物排出去，从未有过的满足感简直让他欲罢不能。

他缓缓地撤出，佐助蹙眉地立刻躁动起来，双腿更加放荡地缠上了鸣人的腰身，后穴的侵犯不再动作，反而难捱起来，鸣人扶住佐助圆润的肩膀，身体前倾着方便自己的下体向深处抽送，他试著将自己的炙热进入到一个深度时便往后退出，随著进退的次数缓缓增加，挺进的力道也加重起来，不一会儿，他挺进内里的程度也变得更加深入，那里变得更加松软潮湿，他毫不费力地顶到了佐助的敏感点。

佐助的唇中突然溢出一丝拔高的呻吟声，仿佛打开了什么机关一般，他再也抑制不住自己的声音，男子粗重的喘息和引人遐想的拍击声在林中涤荡着，或许鸟兽虫鱼会被他们的声音惊起，然后悄悄在暗中窥探着他们的情事，只是此时此刻他们在情欲中坠落了，什么也察觉不到。

佐助的大腿和臀部被抬高，不知不觉佐助的下半身离了地面，而鸣人由站着的姿势至上而下狠狠操弄着，每一次都顶到最深处的敏感点，在最后一个粗暴的交合，佐助终于昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

而作为主动方的鸣人则担起了为佐助清洗和穿衣的责任，他打的水不多，鸣人也不敢离佐助太远，只草草地清理了。

鸣人在佐助身侧躺下，轻轻地把佐助的头放在仰卧的自己左胸上，下半身却挨得更紧贴，双腿交缠在一起。

＊

第二天漩涡鸣人破天荒地早早醒来了。

东方既白，曙光将舒未舒，有一丝光束自云间的罅隙跌落在身旁还在沉睡的少年的面庞，那是太阳苏醒时的第一缕馈赠。

鸣人凝视着佐助的睡颜，伸手想去触碰他，手伸到一半就落下了。他只是离佐助坐远了一些，略略抬高了嗓门：

“该起来了，佐助，任务今天必须要完成。”

大概是昨天纵欲过度，佐助在鸣人喊第二遍时才皱了皱眉，悠悠醒了过来，失真的眸子含着雾气盯了鸣人一会儿，那层薄薄的屏障并未让他辨明那个人是谁，混沌的头脑似乎也将他的意识剥离了。

他寻常地站起身，不小的动作带动下体一阵难耐的痛苦。

他睁眼瞪着前方的鸣人，眼神渐渐清明……

END


End file.
